The Rise of Thestalos
by The Lone Wolf of the Navy
Summary: An ancient evil was locked away into a seal, but now it has been released and seaking revenge on the soul reapers, can Toshiro and the other soul reapers defeat him or is it too late. Please R and R.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge: The Mountain Fight (500 years ago)**_

The mountain air was cold and dry, the snow was thick and dense with ice. There was a warrior with dark blue eyes, blonde hair, and white clothes that are similar to Byakuya's, he is 6ft tall, his build was very similar to Ichigo's, his face and sword are sort of similar to Jūshirō's. He was angrily staring at another warrior with red eyes that are the same shape as Toshiro's, black hair that resembles Grimmjow's, he is 6ft 5in tall, his build and face resembles Renji's, he was wearing black clothes and sword that is similar to Ikkaku's.

"You have harmed the living world for the last time Thestalos," said the warrior in white, with malice.

"What makes you think you can stop me Inakadu?," said the warrior in black with an evil, merciless laugh.

"Because I know your weakness!," shouted Inakadu cleaverly, "The Dragon Seal!"

"You fool," sneered Thestalos, "You think that can stop me." Then as fast as a cheetah chasing its prey, Thestalos pulled out his sword and charged at Inakadu; which he quickly blocked the attack, and then swifly attacked back with strong, quick blows.

"Silver Ice Wind!," shouted Inakadu!," Inakadu screamed, the attack was a very powerful wind that had large ice shards that were as sharp as blades; which glashed Thestalos's arms and legs.

"You'll pay for that!," theatned Thestalos, "Fire Monarch!" The attack was a large flaming tornado that directly hit Inakadu and severly burned him.

"Ice Spears!," Inakadu growled, the attack came as a series of icy spears that shot out of his hands at incredible speeds; three of them completely missed Thestalos, one of them hit his side, and the last one he caught and he broke it with is bare hands.

"You're such a fool," Thestalos evily snickered as he charged at Inakadu again, their swords clashing with earsplitting clashing sounds.

"Ice Storm!," said Inakadu fiercely, the attack came as a series of sharp ice shards, hail, and stinging sleet that hit Thestalos directly.

"Raging Flames!" Thestalos shouted angrily, the attack was a raging tide of flames. Inakadu dodged the attack, but his right arm was badly burned.

"Light of a Thousand Suns!," Inakadu shouted as he fired a dense laser of light that hit Thestalos directly in the chest and stomach.

"You son of a bitch!," Thestalos screamed in rage, "Fire Storm!" He shot a large wave of flames at Inakadu, he almost dodged it but the flames were spreading at a surprising rate.

"Enough of this," said Inakadu as he pulled out a golden seal from his pocket that had a black dragon with ruby eyes engraved into it with ancient words surrounding it, the language was completely in sanscrit that read "Evil must be purged from our beloved world." He jumped quickly into the air and threw it at Thestalos which attached itself onto his chest. About the moment that Thestalos was being sucked into the seal he blasted a bright green blast at Inakadu, which caused him to crash into a glacier by the sheer force of the blast.

Inakadu was slowly transforming, into a blonde wolf plushie, that had the same hair style and white clothes as Byakuya's, he had dark blue eyes, and a long furry tails; as the glacier froze over, a single tear left his eye as he said his lastwords, "Goodbye Giga, my love."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach charachters, the creators of Bleach do.**_

_**Please read and review, I am very accepting of criticism and helpful tips.**_


	2. Ch 1: 500 years later present day

_**Ch 1: 500 years later (present day)**_

It was winter in the mountains, the snow was gently falling at a constant rate. An unknown warrior who's build is highly similar to Renji's, he is 6ft tall, his hands were a light creamy color, he was wearing a gray shirt, a black cloak over the shirt, the had of the cloak cleaverly concealed his face and jet black hair could be visibly seen jutting out slightly from the edges and corners, black jeans, a gray leather belt clasped around his waist and a white sword with a black hilt and gray sheath was attached to it, and black boots with gray spiked heels and toes; he was climbing the mountain with ease when he noticed something frozen in a glacier. He went closer to investigate, to his surprise it was a blonde wolf plushie that had the same hair style and white clothes as Byakuya's, its pitiful face showed sadness and pain.

The warrior jogged over to the frozen plushie and started to quickly brake the ice away with his sword as he thought, _'What is a modified soul doing all the way up there?' _When he finally broke away the dense ice, he gently picked up the little wolf and went down slowly and carefully down the mountain to his cottage below.

_Meanwhile: Karakura Town_

Toshiro and Rangiku were training a new shinigami, she looked like Orihime but her hair is an icy blue color with black highlights that resemble tiger stripes, her eyes are an amber color with a black ring boarding her irises, she was wearing standard black shinigami uniform and shoes and shoes, and her zanpakuto (in design) resembles a cross between Toshiro's and Shigekuni's (she was training so that she could learn to release her bankai). After three hours of training Toshiro said, "You did quite well Omi."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya," said the young shinigami as she bowed in respect.

"You almost released your bankai," said Toshiro.

"I hope so," said Omi excited that she was so close in releasing her bankai.

_Back at the Mountain:_

The warrior in black opened the cottage door and walked in; the inside of the cottage was modestly built: it had handcrafted furniture, a handpumped sink, a wood stove sitting in the corner, it had a wooden table, cabinets, and couches with fur seats, and it had a separate room were three beds with fur blankets and pillows. A small then said, "Hota is that you?"

"Yes Hiita," said the warrior, his voice which was gruff and deep yet gently as a soft wind. Then another warrior; she is 5ft tall, with light blue eyes, blonde hair that goes past her waist that is the same length all the way around, her skin is a creamy white, her nose is small, narrow, and slightly upturned, she is lean and large breasted, her eyes are close set, she has a diagonally jagged scar going across her right eye, she has high cheeck bones, her ears are normal sized, and she is wearing a white shirt, a black cloak over it, her hood (which was down) had gray lining, black jeans, and black steel toed boots came in from the bedroom, her sword was a cross between Shigekuni's and Ichigo's.

"Why do you have a modified soul with you?," asked the young female warrior, her voice was soft yet assertive.

"I found him frozen in a glacier," answered Hota, "Hitta do you have any herbs left so that if it ever wakes up we can give him something to help him regain his strength."

"Will yellow root do?," asked Hiita as she walked over to one of the cabinets and began searching.

"Yes that will do nicely," said Hota, "Where is you brother Tsurugi?"

"He went to Karakura Town," She answered, "I hope he doesn't start trouble."

"Nine out of ten he is going to start some sort of trouble," said Hota, "I better find him."

"Alright, just make sure he comes back unharmed," said Hiita. 'I wish my brother would learn to be more mature,' she thought about all the times he got into trouble.

_Back in Karakura Town_

Toshiro was fighting a warrior that was 5ft 2in tall, with amber colored eyes, midnight black hair that is long in the front but short in the back and has long swooping bangs that covers his right eye slightly, his skin is a dark tan color, his nose is long, narrow, and slightly upturned, he has a lean yet muscular build, his eyes are close set, he has high cheek bones, his ears are normal sized, he was wearing a white shirt, a blue cloak over it the with no hood, blue jeans, and white shoes. He was carring a sword that resembles Rukia's.

Toshiro and the warrior were evenly matched. Toshiro was about to make another attach when Hota appeared out of nowhere and stooped the assault. "What do we have here," said Hota enraged he then turned his attention to the warrior in white, "Tsurugi why do I always have to save your sorry ass."

"Hota I was doing fine before you showed up," said Tsurugi angirly, "Hiita sent you didn't she!"

"That is none of your concern," said Hota.

"Both of your soul pressures are exactly like arrancars," said Toshiro as he was planning on attacking both of them.

"Sorry I don't have the time to fight," said Hota as he grabbed Tsurugi's arm and in a blink of an eye disappeared, like a well trained ninja.

"Damit they got away," said Toshiro rather angry that he let them escape, he soon flash stepped out of the area to find them so that he may be able to destroy them.

**So how did you like it? Please read and review I don't mind criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach Character, the creators of Bleach do.**


	3. Chapter 1 pt 2

_**Ch 1 pt 2**_

_Back at the Cottage_

Hota was dragging a cursing and bickering Tsurugi into the cottage, "Stop acting like an ass!," Hota scolded Tsurugi.

"Shut-up," Tsurugi mumbled under his breath, clearly annoyed by Hota lecturing him.

"If you'd stop causing trouble then maybe I'll stop lecturing you," said Hota is voice filled wisdom. Then Hiita came jogging toward them, "Oh good you guys are back," she said calmly, "The modified soul's awake now and is drinking a cup of my yellow root tea."

"Great that's definitly going to kill it," Tsurugi whispered to Hota, but then gave a loud yelp, "Ow Hiita why did you kick me?!"

"My tea is not poisonous!," she snarled at him while he gave a small cough that kinda sound like _'Bull shit!'_, "You can go and see him if you want." Hota, Tsurugi, and herself went quietly into the room that the wolf plushie was in.

"How are you doing?," Hota asked the blonde wolf plushie, who was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of yellow root tea with a small disgusted experssion on his small furry face.

"Fine," said the wolf with a small gag, "No offense but this tea is nasty!"

"What was a modified soul, such as yourself, frozen in a glacier?," Hota asked curiousity apparent in his voice.

"I'm not a modified soul," said the wolf plushie, its little voice filled with seriousness, "I'm really a cursed shinigami."

"Oh that explains why your reiatsu is higher than a modified soul's," said Hiita from the doorway, "What's your name?"

"I am former captain Kuchiki Inakadu of the sixth division," said the wolf plushie answering the question polietly, "What is your names?"

"I'm Hota and these two are Hiita and Tsurugi," said Hota said as he introduced himself and his two friends.

"Nice to meet you all," Inakadu again said polietly, "Um what year is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Its the year 2010," said Tsurugi who was standing besides Hiita.

"Shit!," shouted Inakadu, "I have been frozen for 500 years!"

"How did you become frozen in the first place?," Hiita asked wanting answers.

"I was fighting a traitor to the soul society, an evil shinigami named Shentaru Thestalos," began Inakadu. After he was done explaining, in great detail, the fight against Thestalos, "Is there anyway to break your curse?," asked Hiita greatly concerned.

"I don't know," said Inakadu as honestly as he could, "Maybe you all can help me?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind," said Hiita, "Tsurugi, Hota what about you?"

"Yes helping him will be the best thing to do," said Hota, "Helping others is important to me."

"Alright I'll help," said Tsurugi as he got sharp glares from Hiita that read, _'If you don't help him I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable.'_

"Hota where are you going?" asked Hiita as he went toward the door. He turned around to face her, his emotions unreadable.

"I'm going to search for answers," said Hota as he continued to walk out the door and disapear from sight.

_Meanwhile at Urahara Shop_

Renji was sitting outside watching the shop for Kisuke; while Kurōdo, Noba, and Lirin sat beside him. "This is so boring!," whined Lirin irritatedly, "Why can't something interesting happen!" Her wish was soon granted when Hota appeared 6 feet away from them.

"Excuse me is Kisuke here?," Hota asked Renji.

"No," said Renji not really trusting Hota, "What is your name."

"Montasuma Hota," said Hota, "What is your name shinigami?"

"Its Abarai Renji," Renji said with a slight snarl.

"Fine I'll just wait for him," said Hota, "I have some questions to ask him, don't worry I am not an arrancar."

"Then what are you?," asked Renji.

"That is none of your concern," said Hota calmly.

"Well well Hota Montasuma the kyuubi," said a voice behind them; Hota turns around sharply and Kisuke gave him a goofy smile, "What brings you all the way here?"

"He is a kyuubi!," shouted Renji as he shot Hota a quick look.

"Do you know anything about Inakadu Kuchiki and Thestalos Shentaru?," asked Hota, "I met a cursed shinigami that claims he is Inakadu."

"Yes I have, Inakadu was a great captain, he was sent to kill his own vice captain Thestalos because he betrayed soul society," said Kisuke with a silght smile, "But he has never returned."

"I have one more question," said Hota, "Why does the shinigamis mistaking my reiatsu as the one an arrancar might have?"

"Because Hota," explained Kisuke, "Kyuubis have higher reiatsus than soul reapers do and they also have a backup power called kitsune-bi.

"Thank you Kisuke," said Hota as he disappeared again.

"Well that means if he is here, Hiita and Tsurugi are close by," said Kisuke under his breath.

"You are they?," asked Renji questionally.

"They are Hota's friends," said Kisuke, "They are also kyuubis. Hiita is a rare golden kyuubi, and Tsurugi is midnight kyuubi."

"Aren't midnight kyuubis evil?," asked Lirin.

"No," said Kisuke, "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure," said Renji has they went inside the store for a cup of tea.

**So how did you like it? Please read and review I don't mind criticism and or helpful tips.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach Character, the creators of Bleach do.**


	4. Chapter 1 pt 3

_**Ch 1 pt 3**_

_In Karakura Town_

Toshiro was still looking for Tsurugi and Hota, but was unsuccessful. Rangiku went over to him and asked innocently, "Taicho what are you looking for?."

"Two arrancars appeared in this area and I am looking for them," he answered bluntly

"Well I did here someone saying that there has been some spiritual disturbences for a month now," said Rangiku, "So I guess this is what has been causing it."

"I know that," he said irratedly, "How many other sitings as there been?"

"Well there has been five these past two weeks," said Rangiku lazily, then Hota appeared four feet away from them.

"That's one of the arrancars!," shouted Toshiro in rage.

"I am no damn arrancar!," said Hota calmly.

"Bull shit," said Toshiro.

"Now thats not a way to control your temper," said Hota in a very cold manner, you could literaly feel the disturbences in the surrounding atmosphere; preparing to fight him if neccesary. He slowly pulled out his sword form its sheath and held it up in an assertive way. _'I will not allow this child to beat me this easily_,_' _he thought quickly, _'I do have to watch the woman I don't know what she's capable of.'_

Toshiro charged at Hota very quickly with his sword out and at the ready. Hota quickly blocked his attack with such skill that even Toshiro was impressed. "You can't defeat me that easily kid," said Hota smoothly. Toshiro's eyes narrowed in rage as he lifted his sword and swinged it quickly at Hota, the two swords met with a resounding clashes.

"Sōten ni zase, reign over the frozen heavens!," shouted Toshiro irratedly. Hyōrinmaru quickly came out of his sword and partially froze Hota in dense ice, but he broke the ice easily.

"How did you do that!," shouted Rangiku who was too busy watching them fight to offer a hand.

"I can manipulate elements," said Hota coldly, "Its one of my many abilities." Toshiro started to charge at them again and their swords clashed. The fight lasted for over half an hour. Hota and Toshiro were both holding their sides in pain. "I have to admit," Hota said again after catching his breath, "You are a pretty good fighter, but I have to get going." He quickly disappeared as though it was nothing.

"Damit," said Toshiro, "He slipped my grasps again."

_'Mm he doesn't seem like an arrancar,'_ thought Rangiku, _'I sensed something but I can't seem to put my finger on it, maybe he is a soul reaper.' _"Captain he seems very powerful," she said, "Maybe he is a soul reaper."

"That is impossible," he said irratedly, but he had to admit she could be right.

**So how did you like it? Please read and review I don't mind criticism.**

**Do you think Hota and Toshiro will fight again or will they become rivals if not allies?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach Character, the creators of Bleach do.**


	5. Chapter 2

**_Ch 2_**

_Back at the Cottage_

Hota was sitting a the kitchen table eating a bowl of rice, listening to Hiita, Inakadu, and Tsurugi argue. _'When will they ever stop bickering?'_ he thought to himself.

"Hotaka," said Hiita after she finished eating, "Can I ask you something."

"Yeah what is it," he said knowing that when ever she says his full name she wants something.

"Well I was wondering if we can attend the local highschool?," she asks innocently.

"Sure why not," he says because he knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer, "We will go after we are done eating."

"But I don't want-," Tsurugi started to argue but went silent as he saw the death glare he was receiving from his sister," A-alright I'll go."

"Fine that's settled," she said calmly.

_At the Highschool_

Hota, Tsurugi, and Hiita were sitting down on brown leather chairs, signing papers after they carefully read them. When they turned them in, they also received school uniforms, which caused Tsurugi to give a slight disgusted look. When they left the school, Tsurugi said angrily, "Do they really aspect us to wear this garbage!"

"Yes," said Hiita, "Now quit your damn whining."

"You guys go home," said Hota thinking of an excuse so he wouldn't have to listening to them argue again, "I am going to get school supplies."

"Alright," said Hiita as she grabbed Tsurugi's arm and disappeared in a silent flash. After they had gone, Hota went into a nearby store and browsed around for supplies; after he was done, he paid for the things that he planned on buying and quickly put them into a large side pocket on his cloak. As he walked out of the store he felt two spirit pressures, one of them he recognized, _'Damn,'_ he thought, _'Didn't that kid learn from our last fight?' _

He was about to disappear, when he was abruptly stopped by Byakuya and Toshiro, "What do you want," he demanded.

"So you are person that Captain Hitsugaya said had the spirit pressure of an arrancar," said Byakuya calmly.

"What if I am!." Hota said reaching for his sword, preparing to block any attack that he thought was going to come.

"What is your name?," asked Byakuya.

"My name is Hotaka Montasuma," Hota answered.

"I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division and this is Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division," said Byakuya calm manner, "I heard that you got into a scrap with Captain Hitsugaya, is that correct?"

"Yes," said Hota, "He mistaken me for an arrancar, but I am not."

"Prove it!," said Toshiro.

"Fine," he said calmly as he pulled his hood down to reveal a light toned foxlike face, his eyes and hair are similar to Gin's but his eyes are fully opened and they are a light brownish yellow, and his hair is a light orange and black tipped.

"Mm, why do you look like Gin Ichimaru?," asked Byakuya.

"Who's he?," asked Hota honestly.

"He is a traitor to the soul society," said Toshiro, "But that doesn't explain why you can see us."

"I am a kyuubi, which makes it possible for me to see spirits," said Hota, "Wait that means you two are shinigamis."

"Yes we are," said Toshiro wandering how he knew about soul reapers.

"I am so sorry for attacking you," said Hota, "Normally I am on friendly toward shinigamis."

"How do you even know about shiningamis?," asked Byakuya.

"Well a long time ago kyuubis and soul reapers use to fight side by side," said Hota.

"Where did you get your zanpakto?," asked Toshiro, "You never did go to the soul academy."

"I got it from Kisuke Urahara," said Hota, "I use to work at his shop when I was a little kid."

Then Hota stiffened, he was looking around blindly, he said in an eerie way, "I sense that hollows are investing a small park!" Before he could say anything else Toshiro and Byakuya left. After a couple of seconds of standing there in a trance, he went home; because he felt that his help wasn't needed, that the two captains can handle things themselves.


	6. Chapter 3

**_Next Chapter is up, hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Ch 3_**

_At the Cottage_

Since Hota was the first one up, he decieded to pack their lunches and gather the school supplies that he bought yesterday. After he was done he started to make himself and his three friends breakfast (which was ham, eggs, and toast), he hummed happily while he did so. He swiftly left the kitchen and tried to wake everyone up, Hiita and Inakadu were very easy to wake up, Tsurugi on the other hand proved to be a real challenge. _'Why is waking him up always so difficult?,' _thought Hota as he avoided being kicked by grumpy Tsurugi.

"Alright Hiita and Tsurugi eatup," said Hota, "We only have an hour to get ready."

As Inakadu started eating he released that Hota was a pretty excellent cook, "WOW HOTA THAT WAS REALLY GOOD!" he decieded to say after he was done eating; Hota was smiling to himself thinking that someone finally released his talent.

An Hour Later

Hota, Hiita, and Tsurugi grabbed their things, and started out the door. They then flashed stepped toward the high school to start their first day at the school. They quickly walked to their classroom to avoid having to push their way through large crowds of other students. When they arrived to their assigned classroom, their teacher shook their hands and said in a cherrful tone, "You must be the new students. Come on in, the other students want to meet you," they quietly walked in, "Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Hotaka Montusuma," said Hota giving a slight bow.

"I am Hiita Keratikai and this is my older brother Tsurugi Keratikai," said Hiita as she introduced herself and Tsurugi. After they were done with the introductions they went to the seats the teacher assigned them.

The first part of the day went by pretty fast, as they went to lunch, Orihime went over to them, "You can sit at my table if you want to."

"Sure, thanks," As they went over to the table that Orihime was walking toward, the people already sitting at the table was Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Renji.

"Ain't you the guy who came to Urahara's shop to talk to Urahara yesterday," asked Renji.

"Yes I am," said Hota, "This is my first time going to school though."

"How can that be?," asked Rukia.

"Well since my two friends and I are kyuubis going to school will be almost impossible," said Hota, "I can see that some of you arn't alarmed in anyway."

"Well we saw some strange things before," said Ichigo, "Renji, Rukia, and I are shinigami."

"No need to explain," said Hota, "The only reason why I said that was because two of your friends are humans. I already know that two of your friends are shinigami and one of them is a quincy."

_'He seems to know a lot about shinigamis and quincies,'_ thought Uryu, _'Why is that?'_

"Well I may seem to be a 16 year old, but I am really 1805," said Hota, "A kyuubi takes about 50 to 100 years to learn how to transform in to humans."

After a couple of minutes of lunch, they went back to class, the rest of the day seemed to drag on much slower. When school ended Hota, Hiita, and Tsurugi was about to go home when they noticed a little girl with aquamarine colored eyes that are the same shape as Rukia's, she has silver white hair that goes past her waist and has long swooping bangs that cover her left eye slightly, her build is the similar to Rukia's but she has medium sized breasts, her face and ears are similar to Toshiro's but more feminine, she was wearing a white torn shirt, blue jeans with holes in the knees and pant legs, and white shoes that were falling apart. She had fresh blood on her face and she was limping toward them, as the little kid was about to collapse Rukia rushed over to help her.

"What happened to you," asked Ichigo.

"I was attacked by a strange monsterous thing," she said, "I was saved by a tall man with black hair and white things in his hair."

"My brother saved you," said Rukia, "You must have been attacked by a hollow. We must get you to Kisuke to get medical aid."

"Hey what's your name," said Ichigo in a tone that you would normally use when talking to a little kid.

"I'm not a kid," said the child, "My name is Hotaru."

"Well Hotaru we must get you to Kisuke's to get healed now." said Rukia as they all took Hotaru to a safe place to heal.

_**Please Read and Review, all comments are gladly welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!**_


End file.
